White Lines & Red Lights
by Falling Out Friday
Summary: [I can't!  I can't do this, I just...no.  I'm with someone else, and I love her.  I love her...] [Do you love me?] Oliver & co.


**Story Title: **White Lings & Red Lights

**Story Rating: **T

**Story Rating Reason: **Strong Cursing, Mild Sexual Content

**Story Author: **Falling Out Friday

**Story Summary: **"I can't! I can't do this, I just...no. I'm with someone else, and I love her. I love her..." "Do you love me?"

**Story Credits: **I do not own Hannah Montana, or the song 'White Lines & Red Lights'. Disney owns Hannah & co. and Between the Trees owns White Lines.

**Story Notes: **Wrote on a whim. First Hannah fic. R&R 3 !

* * *

Creamy hands ran down a very tired face, slipping easily against the already wet surface. Rain splattered harshly against the sand of the beach making it hard and crunchy, and the sound of raindrops plopping onto the ocean made for a beautiful moment, but considering the circumstances, it wasn't exactly the best place to be. Yes, it was definitely true, neither one of them wanted to be at this place right now, but obviously they were here for a reason. He looked at her, dropping his hands from his face to his sides, water dripping down his face from the heavy rainfall above. She'd never admit it but he looked so good like this. Soaked in storm water, hair sticking to his forhead, cloths drenched. She would have admired, but there was a more serious task at hand. Her eyes squinted to make out his figure better form between the rainfall and she could see that he was looking at her fiercing, looking for something to say in the situation, but what was there to say? There was a big problem right here and it needed to be sorted out. Thunder can be heard in the distance, but of course, they're safety isn't really an issue, because they're just thinking about each other, trying to find the right words to say. Yes, this was most definitely hard, especially since a fight—a big fight—had taken place between them just days before. They never could stay mad at each other for that long. But that was how they were, they were so perdictable like that. A smile finds it's way across his flushed lips and a scowl on hers. How can he smile, at a time like this? And then she remembers just who she's standing infront of, and she expects this behavior. He never did like confrontation that much.

**"Look, I'm sorry, kay? I can't do this...this being mad at you think. It's stupid and it's pointless and...I can't last that long without you around."** The words fall from his lips in frenzy, in a way that way that lets her know it's been on his mind for the time that they remained silent. But she finds herself laughing, taking a step back in distaste. Does he really think it's that easy? For her to just forgive and forget after his pale excuse for an apology.

She looked over at him, her smile turning into a sad frown along with her eyes, which showed her frustration, **"Sorry? You really don't get it do you? I told you! I told you everything about how I was feeling and you...you ran away from me!"**

She's talking with her hands the way she does whenever she's really pissed, and her now curling locks around making a slapping noise as they hit her shoulders, from infront and behind. He just looks at her, raising his hands up before he leans forward a little, and she just knows that a fight is blossoming.

**"What was I supposed to do? I didn't know what to do, I was confused, I have a girlfriend!"** The way he said it, in such a hostile voice, let her know that he was saying it only because he was afraid that if he didn't she would make him forget it. They did that too much, forgot about everyone else and just acted, and that was why they were here in the first place, because they took advantage of each other. She looked at him scoffing before looking the other way, her eyes rolling behind her lids. She looked back at him, leaning forward just the same, taking steps forward as he made this back.

**"I would say I'm sorry for not wanting to be the best friend you fuck when you forget that you've got her, but, I'm not! You had to know! I know you did! There's never no strings sex, and you know it! Not when it was between us."** There are water droplets forming in her eyes and even in the rain he can see them fall from her eyes. Even in the heavy storm rain. He doesn't want to fight her, he wants to just let her in, to just kiss her and do what they do, but he knows he can't classify her as a cheap fuck that happens 'accidentally' because he gets lost in a moment. They're done this too many times. Not fighting, but sex. It's a force a habit that finds it's way into their friendship all too often, and he wishes he could just take it back. Or rather, he wishes he wished he could take it back...

His hands come back to his head, resting on either side of his face, and his eyes close in that frustrated pose that means your lost. He's so lost. But there is nothing he can do. He can't do this, not to _her_. He knows there's chemistry here, a real chance at what he claims to have for his girlfriend. Love. He does love her, he swears it, always has. But it's fading, it's fading to the point where _she_ makes him doubt that he does every once in a while. But that's only once in a while. All the other times he doesn't even think about his girl. Because all he can think about when he's with her is her and the thought overwhelms his mind like her kisses overwhelm his body. And he's going to get what coming to him because he used her. He used her and then left her like he always does, but this time was different. Because she told him. She told him the words he should've seen coming.

**"I can't! I can't do this, I just...no. I'm with someone else, and I love her. I love her..."** Once again, it sounds more like he's trying to tell himself more than he trying to tell her, but she knows already, she knows that he's just lying to himself because he's afraid. But no way in hell is she gonna let him get away with it. There's not a fat chance. He either love his girlfriend, or he loves her. And she knows the answer, and so does he, he's just won't let the words fall from his lips. She doesn't want to do this, wait around for him to realize that she was the only one for him, and he was never gonna be happy until he had her all too himself. But she'll just cut straight to the chase, because he's gonna be honest with her for once. Hell, he needs to start with the truth somewhere, since he's been cheating with her for eight months, though it was once or twice a month.

She looks up at him, ready to ask the big question. **"Do you love me?"**

He looks up at her, and he doesn't want to answer the question because he's so confused, he just wants to be happy, really. He didn't want it to be this complicated. He didn't want to have to chose between his girlfriend and his forbidden liason, but here he was, about to say how he trully felt, and he knew that he couldn't do this. He could let his body betray him again and just kiss the question away, because this time she would push him away. And at this moment he thought about those words she had yelled at him just days before. _"I love you, you jerkface!"_

He looks up at her, sucking in his bottom lip before looking at her, like he was about to say something important and he takes in a deep breath, preparing himself to tell her. Because he had to get it out at some point, and there was never gonna be a good time, so he mine as well get it over it. All these years they had been 'just friends', and he just had to kiss her that night eight months back, he just had to fuck over the one decent relationship her had in his life. And now here he was, at the cliffhanger of their story, and he looked at her, dropping his hands to his sides.

**"No."**

She looks at him, in awe. Not because she believes him, but because she can tell just by his tone, and by the determined look on his face that not only is he bullshitting to her, but he's telling himself the same story, trying desperately to believe it. But she knows better. She knows he's just afraid to love her. She knows he doesn't want to after everything they'd gone through. And most of all, she knows he's just trying desperately to convince himself he's in love with Miley Stewart because he's been dating her for the past eight months, since the summer after 9th grade, and yet here he was the day of his fifteenth birthday, staring at her, trying not to kiss her. She knew him. She knew him better than his own girlfriend even knew him. And she looked him straight in the eye, ready to challenge him, ready to see what he would do under pressure.

**"So then why are you still here, Oliver? Why?"** She looks straight at him, adn she can tell he wants to break eye contact but no way in hell will she let him, not now. He's thinking about everything, about why he can't walk away from her, and about why he can't find the pyhsical force within himself to stop whenever he presses his fingers against her, and why he's ever touched her in way that should be saved for someone who was a good boyfriend, or at least a good friend. But he knows it, he knows why he stays, and why his holds her, and why he'll find his own beat against her, and he knows it's because of that epitome, universal feeling everybody's searching for. He knows it's because he feels it for her.

He looks at the ground, and then back up at her, **"I think...I think I need you. And I think I can't leave...I think you mean too much."** And they share a stare, and even if he hasn't said it yet, she knows, and she leans up and kisses him, and he must have the same idea because his fingers branch out on her face and pull her in for a seering kiss, only that means too much to just be a kiss, and she finds her hands doing the same. She knows it, she knows this is where she belongs, and this is who she belongs to. Right then and there they both know that they are ment for each other, and Lily Truscott can finally find inner piece because her best friend knows the truth, and so does she. They know that they're in love.

And later when they move to his car and and their rocking together in that one act that connects people, she can trully be happy, and for once she doesn't feel bad because she's fucking her best friend's boyfriend, because she knows where his heart lays, and he knows who he'll be with in the end, no matter what girlfriends he gets in the future. He knows he'll always come back to Lily. And his finger fall off her hip one at a time in a way that would make it look so innocent, like two kids having sex for the first time. But when it comes to that one moment, the high, and he's jack-knifing, and she's pulling him close, it doesn't matter what they seem to be, or what others would think of them when he walked back into Miley's arms on Monday, and she played along like things where the same. Because the words fell from his lips as he caught his breathe, his hair going every which way and his bangs sticking to his forhead. In the middle of the sweaty mess that was them, she heard it, the words she had been dieing to hear since as long as she could remember. And maybe she didn't want to hear it with her hair frizzed and sticking to the side of her face, but the words seemed to take away the scenery, along with her breath.

**"I love you."**


End file.
